Fire and Water don't mix
by fantasycrossoverqueen
Summary: Korra defeated Amon, got her bending back, and gave Lin back her bending. Mako confessed his love for her but she hasn't given him a reply. Things became awkward between them as Mako awaits an answer. Growing impatient he asks for advice from the airbender kids. In the moment of it all he may end up not in his time.
1. Awkward

Fire and Water don't mix

**Korra defeated Amon, got her bending back, and gave Lin back her bending. Mako confessed his love for her but she hasn't given him a reply. Things became awkward between them as Mako awaits an answer. Growing impatient he asks for advice from the airbender kids. In the moment of it all he may end up not in his time.**

Staying in the South Pole wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Bumi and Iroh had to leave back to the United Nations HQ to make repairs to their ships and restock in supplies. They said that they would arrive in Republic city to help restore the balance with Korra, while the rest of them await the next ferry to take them to Republic city.

Mako stepped outside of master Katara's house. He had gotten used to the cold. He picked up a firebending trick called breath of fire that kept him warm. He was still shaken from his past encounter with Korra. Her Icy cold glare lasted only milliseconds but it was enough to freeze his heart. He loved her and he wanted her to love him back. He shuddered as he remembered what she said "Fire and Water don't mix, I think history taught us that." The days with her around became awkward; she would glare while Mako would stare. She was beautiful.

Out of pure boredom and disappointment he began looking through the small bag he packed with him to the South Pole. He pulled out 3 sets of clothing, his fire ferret pro-bending belt, a picture of him and his brother, a pocket knife, and then he found something unusual. A small book with a leather clasp, _Flashback….._

_**A couple months before Korra's arrival.**_

_Buthaka( the owner of the pro-bending arena and pro-bending itself) walked into the Mako and Bolin's apartment. "Gentleman," He greeted them awkwardly smiling , "this is my fiancé, Marta." A woman in a slimming purple dress with a deep V-neck walked in behind him. They stood arm and arm and she was smiling elegantly. She was clearly younger than him by 20 years, give or take a few. Mako and Bolin were thinking the same thing, that she was just marrying him for money. They hated to see him get hurt, he took them in and let them compete. But they didn't want to be rude so they introduced themselves._

"_I'm Mako and this is Bolin my brother." He smiled awkwardly. _

"_Oh I know, Buthaka has told me all about you," she replied with her pearly white smile._

"_Oh," was all Mako could say. _

"_Tell them about your idea for the stadium Marta," Buthaka said._

"_Well, I'm a poet. I love books, stories, and literature. I was thinking about the lasting legacy that pro-benders might leave over time that this stadium stands. As we know bending changes over time. Things such as metalbending have been considered impossible till several decades back. We were thinking about creating a time capsule to leave a lasting memory of those who practiced pro-bending. I'll take them up in a couple of months and we'll bury it, so it can be re-discovered in another couple decades or so." Then she simply left and Buthaka with her._

_End…._

Mako remembered asking for advice on what to put in and Marta suggested writing a short journal description of his life. Making it as vague as possible so people in the future could relate. He remembered starting it and never finishing it. Since Korra and the Championships there was never really time to worry about a stupid journal.

He scanned through the book looking at all the familiar faces sketched onto his pages. He saw people like Bolin, Asami, Buthaka, Tenzin, Hasook, Lin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo , Pema, Pabu, then it came to Korra. Her page was bland. Those were the words he wrote as a friend, he needed to write like a lover. Not afraid of what she might think of this he began writing and sketching explaining his true feelings. When he was finished the page was beautiful, just like her. Then he wrote down what she said on a small sheet of paper _Fire and Water don't mix, I think History taught us that. _What did it mean? History? He locked it away in the book and put everything back in his bag.

He passed by the airbender kids practicing the forms when Jinora jumped and ran over to Mako. "Is that a diary?"

"oooooooh, can I see? Can I see? Can I see? "Ikki squealed.

"What's a diary?" Meelo asked.

"It's a place where a person can express their thoughts and feelings" Jinora explained.

"It is not a Diary." Mako exclaimed. He stormed away brought out his pocket knife and engraved in the front TIME CAPSULE. He didn't want this to be the first of many times that is was mistaken for a diary. He tucked it deep into his bag under all of his clothes and sealed the bag shut. He sat on a block of ice and sighed. He was thinking about Korra and if she would ever love him back. Before he knew it he was faced with 3 airbender kids. Who rushed over here with their incredible speed.

"Thinking about Korra?" Ikki said facing him. "You should brew a Potion of rainbows and sunsets that make two lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch forever and ever and ever."

"I read a book where a firebender burned down a country and dropped into a volcano to proclaim his love." Jinora suggested.

"That's happened before and the avatar stopped it" mako responded steadily.

"My point exactly, the avatar, Korra, you know."

"Are we in history class?" Meelo asked.

"That's it!" Mako exclaimed. "History, the past, in the time of the 100 year war."

"Yup, that's what it means" Jinora blandly stated.

"What was avatar aang's love life like?" mako pondered. That must've been what Korra meant. Her past life, but what happened in that past life. "Spirits, I wish I knew."

The world started to spin. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo looked confused as the ground beneath them disappeared and they fell into a deep sea.


	2. Not in Time

They had all plunged 10 feet down. Jinora and Ikki airbended themselves out of the water while meelo continued to sink. He was unconscious, floating deeper and deeper. Mako plunged in with an assist from his bending which disappeared under the water and took him under his arm and floated up to the top. He resurfaced breathing hard. He saw Jinora and Ikki holding hands floating at the top of the water.

"Where are we?" Mako managed to say with all the water in his lungs.

"I don't know" Jinora blandly stated. They turned around and saw a netted rope. Spread wide as far as they could see. Before they knew it the rope caught flame. Mako did as best he could to shield them, but holding Meelo was obstructing him. He swam far from the gates. Staring back at them.

"Hold on a second" Jinora said. "I think I might know where we are" she swam back wards and pointed towards a giant bronze statue of an old man with a long beard.

"The great gates of Azulon" Mako breathed.

"How are we in the fire nation? Weren't we just in the south pole? What are the great gates of Azulon? I'm so scared." Ikki said breathlessly.

"What should we do?" Jinora asked. She was normally so mature, so intelligent, so calm. But there was panic in her voice, panic that made Mako worry.

"We should try to find land, let's go this way" Mako said trying to sound the least bit worried.

They began to swim when Jinora stopped. She looked past the gates and the ships. He could tell she was thinking. But what else was there. Her eyes widened and she swam towards him. "We must get to land, but don't tell anyone who you are. Don't bend and make sure no one see's you."

Confused and glad Mako took the orders. He was glad that Jinora was thinking again. But what was she thinking?

They swam for 10 minutes or so until they reached a cliff that the children escalated with ease, having airbender agility. Mako took longer with the burden of an unconscious Meelo on his back. They found a nice patch of grass at the top of the cliffs. Where they set Meelo down and easily revived him.

"O.K, talk" Mako said to Jinora.

"Yes, we are in the fire nation a couple miles down and we'll be in the fire lords lap. But I don't think that it's the current fire lord. Those boats, that was the invasion force gran-gran told me about. The day they invaded the fire nation, the day of black sun."

Mako looked up to see the sun and moon close to intersection. "Oh my god" he whispered.

"We're not in our time are we?" Meelo stated solemnly. As Jinora placed her arm around him.

"So you mean, that the fire nation could kill us, if they found out who we were?" Mako said.

"Yes, that's why I said no bending." Jinora replied. She stood up took a couple steps forward to see the invasion force making their way to the royal palace. She wished she could tell them that it was a trap, but that could change everything. She simply sighed and sat down to watch the battle.

They felt sick watching and not fighting, but what else were they supposed to do, barge in there and create confusion. They sat and watched without saying a word. Waiting for the failure to come.


	3. Escape

The prolonged silence lasted the entire battle they watched as everyone was arrested and Aang and the rest of the kids escaped on Appa. Jinora broke the silence "they're going to the western air temple," she said standing up. "We should probably go there too."

"How are we supposed to do that without exposing ourselves" Mako stoically stated.

Meelo pointed at an airship with a fire nation insignia on it following Appa. "What about that?" he asked.

"We can fly into the clouds to eat clouds with spoons!" Ikki jumped. That was the first cheerful comment she gave upon arrival. It must've given her hope.

"O.K then," Mako took a deep breath "Let's rob an airship."

With keen agility they made their way across the cliffs. They had to get behind the royal palace to where they stored them all. The airbenders balanced easily, whisking the air around them hopping along the edge of the dormant volcano. Jumping along the wavy edges, Mako used his extreme agility from all those pro-bending matches.

They made it to the back and they slid down the edge of the volcano. "Make sure no one see's you" Mako said. They simply nodded and slid down the edge using airbending to minimize the dust they created. Landing behind rocks and glancing to see if it was O.K. to keep sliding. At the base was a whole line of ships. Men in uniform heavily guarded it. "Wait here." Mako said as he ran towards a guard that was standing alone. In a couple of quick fire blasts and a stab of lightning he took his armor and put it on top of his clothes. He walked over to the children. And they all jumped but he quickly said that it was Mako.

"I'm going to go over there and hijack a ship," meet me over there when I give you the signal.

"You can't go alone, you simply can't" Ikki whined.

"Ikki's right, there are too many guards" Jinora said.

"Give me a distraction then, we need to get to that air temple, it's not safe here" Mako stated.

The airbender kids looked solemn "Not safe for us you mean." Jinora said.

"What?" was all Mako could say.

"This is the fire nation, you're a firebender. In this time this is where you belong, YOU are safe here. We aren't." jinora said.

"If team avatar found out that you are a firebender you would be just as safe as we are here," Said Ikki.

"Are you suggesting that I leave you guys?" Mako asked looking at their solemn faces. "What do you mean in this time? We have to stick together, because we are not all in this time. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, who cares about me. I won't tell anyone I'm a firebender so I can stay with you and protect you. I would never leave you guys. We need each other."

The airbenders smiled. "We'll give you a distraction" Meelo said.

Mako nodded and walked away towards the air ships. He thought of Korra, of what it would mean to her if they got hurt. She cared for them deeply, and so did he. He thought of the Equalist rally how she would stop at nothing to keep the airbenders of the world safe. She really was an amazing avatar.

He walked towards the farthest ship on the left and stood there like a guard, waiting for something to happen.

All of a sudden sever gusts of wind game through things began to fly. Debris rose from the ground and leaves flew everywhere. He got inside the ship and cut 3 out of 4 lines from the corner of his vision he saw them.

Meelo was gathering wind over his head and casting currents in separate directions, to channel the leaves and debris. Ikki was perched on a tree, whisking the wind around her de-leafing the tree and sending leaves in all directions. Jinora was practicing a more advanced move that took all her concentration. She was funneling debris from the ground and up into the air to form clouds of dust. They looked towards him and sped over towards him quickly jumped in as he cut the last line. They were afloat. He pumped in some fire as they watched the fire nation disappear beneath them. They looked westward hoping that maybe there they could find friends. A bison carrying team avatar, followed by an airship carrying a banished prince, followed by an airship carrying 4 people not in their time.


	4. Divertissement 1

**Jinora's Schooling**

"Look, I'm sorry. But we need to eat. Another night and we'll be at the air temple, I promise," Said Mako while unpacking the air ship.

Meelo didn't look convinced ", I liked it up there. We did all these cool airbending moves and jump onto clouds."

"Just like that last cloud, you just bounced right off," Mako said sarcastically. The group was falling back into their usual banter. It had been 1 day since their arrival at the great gates and they seemed ok. But he couldn't stop thinking about Korra; he wished she was here right now. She would have easily waterbended the water to douse the flame in the balloon. Mako used his hands to collect water, then Jinora flicked her wrist and it was out. It made him look stupid.

"We should probably get disguises so we can fit in," Jinora stated.

"I want a big pink ball gown, with a tiara, Diamond slippers and a Diamond Ring." Ikki said.

"Why don't we get you a royal procession to match" Mako said. Then he pointed to a Laundromat different clothes were hanging there. "Grab n'go."

They buzzed through that the manager barely noticed. Jinora had a Uniform like suit. Ikki picked a small pink dress and leggings. Meelo had a long flowing robe that looked like it should have been worn by a 100 year old man. Mako picked a warrior like uniform, similar to his guard disguise.

They walked into the town looking for any shop without meat for the kids. They waltzed into the market and bought some fruits that they ate and packed. Mako said he needed meat so he sent Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo back to the cave. They were racing back until armed men stopped them.

"Trying to escape schooling, child? Surely if you were playing hookey you would've taken off your school uniform." A tall woman said. "Come with me."

The men took Jinora away and Meelo and Ikki just stood their motionless. She gave them a look that said _its ok just head back to the cave_.

Jinora was pushed into a classroom and all the kids were looking strangely at her. She didn't know what to say. The instructor simply said "Is this a new mind ready for molding."

"Uhhhhhhh, yes mam." Was all Jinora could say.

"Is this another colonial? Had enough trouble from the last one." She sighed "Just take your seat."

Jinora scurried over and sat down. She had strange looks around her. A boy in the corner was looking at her curiously. She just looked down at her desk.

"We will begin with a pop quiz," the teacher said eyeing Jinora "In what year did Sozin battle the Air nomad armies?"

The teacher continued to look at Jinora as if expecting something. Jinora gulped down. It was a trick question the air nomads had no formal military. But it was almost like she knew what she was going to say, she swallowed her pride and proudly said "The air nomads had no formal military."

Everyone in the class gasped, and Jinora Continued to Eye her teacher. "Principal's office, after school, with your parents," the teacher said. Jinora gasped and when class was dismissed she ran out the door, into the main square corner and started crying. She was thinking about something she hasn't thought about for a long time. Pema and Tenzin, Mom and Dad. Would she ever get back to them? Would she ever see them again? She wouldn't want Ikki or Meelo to see her like this; she wouldn't want them to worry. She was thinking of Air Temple Island, with airbending training, the bison, and an occasional Equalist attack. The thought of that made her laugh, Amon was over now. But this whole time travel thing, it had just begun.

"Are you O.K?" The voice from behind startled her. It was that boy that was looking at her in class.

"Yes, I'm fine." She sniffled a bit, but managed to break out a smile.

" has gotten people in trouble before, you're not the first. There was a Colonial boy here who got in trouble for way worse than that. She doesn't like you because you're too much like him."

Jinora smiled "Like whom?"

"Like Kuzon. You remind me a lot of him, you're eyes are even the same color."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry about detention though. Kuzon had his parents come to school and the very same night he threw us a secret dance party."

She wished she could tell him that she wasn't crying about detention, she was crying because she came from the future, has been separated from her parents, and wants to be able to bend without him judging her. "My name is Jinora." She said.

"I'm Shoji, tell me how it goes tomorrow ok." And he walked off into the plaza to play with his friends. Jinora walked to the cave alone, not thinking, just walking.

"Reading your own diary again," Mako jumped and was relieved to see Jinora standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Jinora I was so worried I…"

"You're thinking about her aren't you," she said as she pointed to a sketch of her.

He sighed "I miss her so much, I….I wish she was here. I would feel so much better if she were here with me, or even better If I was with her."

"She'll come around" was all Jinora could say.

She looked at Ikki and Meelo sleeping in the corner and took a deep breath "I was thinking about them today."

Mako looked at her sympathetically, "Do you think that were stuck here forever," said Jinora.

Mako was quick to disagree, "Don't think like that, it'll be O.K, we'll figure it out…..Meelo and Ikki told me about today and the school…We're you fine?"

"Actually ummmmm," Jinora didn't know what to say "They need to speak with my parents. I kinda got in trouble and now they want to talk to my parents. Please I know what you're going to say but I want to go back to school tomorrow. I've never been to school and this is the only chance I have please please please please please."

She sounded like Ikki but Mako simply smiled. She was a scholar, he couldn't disagree with that.

With a mustache glued to his face and Jinora holding his hand. The kids at school gawked at the muscular, poised Mako walking through the courtyard and Jinora glued to his side.

They walked into the office and they began…

"Your daughter has questioned national history and therefore questioned her country. We do not tolerate that kind of behavior as you know. We must respect our country and our elders."

"It's okay Mr. Headmaster sir. I will punish her for her behavior accordingly." Mako said and just as he was about to stand up the headmaster spoke.

"No I don't think you understand Mr….."

"Mako"

"Mr. Mako, your daughter has dishonored the homeland by defending the air nomads. She will have to be sent to reform school, in which case I mean the mines."

They both gasped. Mako jumped "No I will not allow it, I am withdrawing her from your school and we are leaving this town immediately"

"Guards," he yelled and two strong men appeared through the doorway "I have already prepared an escort" The guards took Jinora by her arms and pulled her back. She screamed. He looked into her eyes and saw that same Jinora from the equalist rally, that same fear in her eyes. What would Korra do?

He took a deep breath and with two quick jabs of lightning the guards were out. The headmaster fired simultaneous fire blasts and he blocked them and finished him with one large bolt. Jinora ran over to him and embraced him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"We have to go" said Mako. He took Jinora by the hand and guided her through the hall and out to the courtyard. Children stared as they ran but they were surrounded by guards. Mako blocked every fire attack and jumped up into the air and kicked fireballs at 5 men. Jinora didn't dare bend but she used her superior agility and her airbending forms to confuse the guards while Mako finished them off. "Come on we have to go," said Mako.

They ran through the town and the market then Jinora heard a voice.

"Wait, Jinora," it was Shoji. "I needed to tell you that I really like you and I wish you could stay"

Jinora smiled, "I really like you to shoji." She blushed then his face changed into shock.

"Look out" he yelled and out of pure instinct Jinora airbended a guard. Shoji was the only one who saw. She put her finger to her lips easily whisked away another guard and then ran off behind Mako.


	5. Combustion Man

"There it is! There it is! There it is!" Ikki Squealed.

"Where, I can't see it," said Mako.

"Go down, silly," said Ikki.

Mako pulled the string that opened the top of the balloon. Meelo peered over the edge , "there" he pointed.

"Whoa," was all Mako could say. He gazed at the upside down towers. Spread vast for miles. All the roofs were elegantly decorated in a shade of blue. They had fountains, statues, illustrations, and was that a giant pai sho set? Mako could barely breathe, it was beautiful.

"This was dad's Idea of a family vacation," said Jinora. "Better than a day in the office of a councilman I presume." Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo gathered their belongings and stowed away their airbender clothes. As they all prepared for landing, they peered over the edge and the ship started to tip. Then with a jolt they all fell out, with the balloon landing on top of them. They all crawled out from under it, and a small and sudden fire burned the balloon. Jinora quickly doused it. It had burned a whole in the balloon.

"I guess we won't need this anymore," said Mako while throwing it into the woods. "We shouldn't confront them just yet; we need to find out exactly what is going on. Don't bend, it would just add confusion. O.K."

The children simply nodded and they began their descent down an opposing tower to team avatar. The airbenders jumped with great agility from roof to roof till they landed on a small plaza filled with pillars. Mako slowly descended on a rope, "This looks like a good place. Let's unpack."

"Wait." Jinora said pointing to a figure descending on a rope. "Hide."

They all scattered behind separate pillars and watched closely as the figure came into a clear focus. His hair covered his face, he wore peasant like clothing, with dual swords slung over his back, and a scar covered his left eye. They all lightly gasped, it was Zuko. He set down his stuff and began pacing and mumbling.

"He's trying to figure out how to explain him switching sides." Jinora whispered. Mako only stared at him. The resemblance of his statue at grand central station, and his infamous scar. This guy was an amazing firebender, he knows how to redirect lightning. He looked tired and worn out. He simply sat and sighed. What was he thinking about? All of a sudden he got up and walked over to team avatar.

"I don't want to see the end of this," Ikki said covering her eyes and turning away. Meelo didn't understand the situation so he simply watched. There was yelling, waterbending, kneeling, and then Zuko left. Ikki started crying. "How could she? How could gran-gran send him away like that?"

Jinora comforted her "she'll come around," was all Jinora could say. She looked at Mako remembering their conversation. The history of water and fire benders was actually revealing itself right in front of their eyes. How did Katara come around? Will Korra ever come around?

The next day they woke with a sudden boom. A man who was mostly iron with an eye tattooed on his forehead emerged from behind a wall. The walls started coming down. Mako had a sudden instinctive come over him he shielded the children, and began escalating the wall. The walls were shaking and rocks were coming loose, the children kept their balance and Mako's rope was breaking. And the rocks were falling down and all of a sudden the world was filled with dust and debris. Mako was falling, he couldn't see the children. He was going to die. Then something swooped out from under him.

He woke on the grass above the temple. He coughed up dust and he saw Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki standing on top of him. "Mako, you're alive." Jinora yelled embracing him.

"You saved me….. on your gliders; you really are the bravest airbenders I've ever met"

"We're the only airbenders you've ever met" said Meelo.

The ground shaked under them, the man kept firing. They sat up and watched in pure suspense. Zuko was battling this man then he threw him off. "Zuko!" Mako yelled. He got up and shot a bolt of lightning right at him. He stumbled backwards and just as he was about to fire a boomerang came from the side and all of a sudden he combusted himself.

Zuko pulled himself back up and walked over to team avatar. They watched as Zuko spoke to aang…

"You can teach me firebending," Aang said.

"Did you see lightning?" Zuko Asked.

"When?"

"After I went down."

"No. Maybe you have a guardian Spirit."

"Yeah maybe" Zuko didn't look convinced.


	6. The truth will out

"…and then he said leaf me alone I'm bushed," Everyone started laughing. All was well with Team Avatar and Zuko, they were finally starting to get along. Everyone was laughing at his joke but Toph.

"Wait, you guys." She said. Everyone stopped laughing "We're not alone."

Everyone was silent. They looked all around them. Mako sucked in a breath. He looked at Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Their eyes were wide. They should have known better than to try to get near Toph without her "seeing" them.

"How many?" Zuko was quick to ask.

"four…..I think."

"I think?" Sokka asked.

"One of them is there for sure, but the other 3 are kind of like you twinkle toes"

"How?" Aang asked.

"Light on their feet."

Team avatar all looked behind them. Mako, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo simply stayed there motionless. Hoping that they wouldn't investigate, but they all trusted Toph enough to walk closer. "Show yourself" Sokka yelled.

Mako swallowed his pride. He has been preparing for this encounter for so long. So he stood up and came out from behind the pillar.

"Who are you?" Katara asked. He looked at her with a certain familiarity. That ancient face had been transformed into one full of beauty, but she was still master Katara. She was important to Korra, just like she was important to Aang.

"I'm Mako" he said with no hesitation. He had to think of a reason to be there and fast.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We asked first."

"I am just a Traveler passing through." Mako said, trying to sound as humble and harmless as possible.

"And what about your friends?" Toph asked.

Mako thought for a second then quickly replied, "I'm looking after them for a friend," which he was. He was doing this for Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Bumi, Iroh, Bolin, Asami, Katara, and Korra. How he missed Korra, but she was here in the form of a past life. His eyes flickered towards Aang inquisitively. "You're the Avatar."

"Yes, I am." He said with a hint of guilt, "What do you know of me."

"Not much," was all Mako could say, without Toph detecting his lying.

"Why were you hiding?" Zuko asked.

"I was confused. I…..I needed to keep them safe." He said solemnly. Three children stepped out from behind the pillar wearing fire nation clothing. They looked at them intently.

Team Avatar was amazed. Someone traveling solo with three children was hard to believe. "Are you a bender?" Katara was quick to ask. Thinking about the children's safety.

"No and Neither are they," His eyes flickered to Toph. She could feel the lie. But she said nothing. Mako was somewhat thankful but he was still wary of what she might say to them.

"Well you can join us,"Katara said openly. "We we're just having tea."

The children smiled, I guess tea with grandma wasn't a first for them. They sat down around the Fire as Zuko poured them a cup of tea. Mako slowly joined in, still wary of Toph. Should he talk to her? Or should he wait? Waiting killed him, just like it killed him when he waited for Korra. Team Avatar Introduced themselves in a circle, though they already knew their names.

"I'm Mako, and this is Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo." He acknowledged.

Team Avatar looked at the strange kids. There was something strange about them they just didn't know. Appa walked up to the kids and nuzzled them. There was something about them that Appa liked. They ran off to play with him. They sat in the saddle and Ikki yelled "Yip Yip" and Appa took off. Aang ran after them. "Appa" he yelled.

Everyone split off after that. Sokka fell asleep, Haru and the Kids cleaned up, Zuko went to his room and Katara followed him. Mako thought of water and fire. Of what Korra said. What happened between them? Just as he was about to get up and follow them, a voice came from behind "Not a Bender huh?"

He sharply inhaled. He was out. "Toph I…"

"Save it. The kids may not be benders but you are. I won't tell but soon enough you will. Or else….The truth will out. There's nothing you can hide in this group." She smirked and walked away.

He sat down and exhaled a small breath of fire. _Fire and water don't mix, I think history has taught us that._

He shuddered again before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.


	7. Divertissement 2

**The Firebending Masters… and Mako**

He woke late that morning, still thinking about his encounter with Toph. He saw the children circled around Katara eating breakfast. Zuko and Aang had gone away to start their firebending training. He wondered how it was going, his keen interest in firbending only made sense. He stood up and started walking over to Zuko and Aang. Until he heard a voice "Have you forgotten" He looked at Katara nervously "….about breakfast I mean." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh…. I think I'm going to skip," He nervously skidded out of there and outside with Aang and Zuko to watch. Zuko was getting frustrated every blast was pretty much nothing.

"Ahhhh, I can't do it," yelled Zuko. "I've lost my stuff."

How was Aang supposed to learn firebending with no teacher? Should he reveal himself in order to teach him? No, he thought. He should just wait; they'll come up with something. It was destiny wasn't it?

Later that evening Zuko explained the situation.

"Maybe, you should just go back to the origin of Firebending, for earthbenders its badger moles. They were the first original earthbenders. I learned from them. They were blind too, they taught me how to earthbend as a way of life. That's how I see."

"For Airbenders it was sky bison. They were the first original airbenders. They master flight before anyone else."

The Airbender kids looked at Aang with admiration. He was like a mentor to them. If only they could tell him. They would have so much fun with Aang. He was the last Airbender before them. If it wasn't for him they wouldn't be here.

"Well it's not that simple. The dragons died a long time ago," said Zuko. "There is a civilization of their followers in ruins maybe it has some answers."

"Great, do you know where it is?" Aang exclaimed.

"No" said Zuko.

"I do." Mako could not believe he just said that. Toph gave him a strange look, she had put it together. He exhaled; I went there for an educational adventure when I was in school." It was a lie. He had never gone to school. Buthaka had made him and the other firebenders go there for an educational adventure.

"Could you take us there?" Aang eagerly asked.

"Yeah, umm sure, totally, not a problem," Mako said nervously. "Tomorrow."

The next day they got their stuff packed on to Appa and left. Mako was nervous of what Toph might say when they were gone. Would the children cover for him? Either way there was no point worrying about this now; he had to direct Aang to the Civilization. It was a couple of hours and they finally arrived. They started walking until Aang tripped over a wire and almost fell into the spikes. He blow gusts of wind and landed safely. "These Traps must be hundreds of years old," said Aang.

"Traps aren't made unless you have something to guard." Zuko said, as he easily ran around the trap. Mako bounced from wall to wall avoiding the spikes. Easily landing on the other side, his pro bending training really came in handy. Aang and Zuko gawked at the "non-bender" who had such agility. They came across a mural of the dragons burning the people. "The dragons don't look to friendly."

Aang could only nod. "Look over there" he pointed to the doors and sighed. You can only open it on a solstice.

"Wait, let me see if I can trick this," Zuko said pulling out his sword and reflecting the lights to open the door.

"Zuko you're a genius" Aang exclaimed. Mako felt like a third wheel although they were 3 firebenders he couldn't tell them he was a firebender. He couldn't bend to save his life.

Mako watched as they walked inside he stood outside the doors and decided to wait and watch, this was something that Aang had to do with Zuko alone. He watched as they danced and when the doors closed he panicked. He tried to find a way around the building till he found an air shaft, there he saw Zuko and Aangs faces.

"Mako," they yelled simultaneously, "Get us out of here."

"I can't" he said while struggling with the bars then he saw someone coming. "Someone's coming" he ran off. They ran after him. He was being chased by the natives they fired at him he was down. They picked him up, after a couple seconds he came to his senses and sprung free. He brought out his "cool under fire" style. Avoiding every shot, he had natives shooting from all sides. Finally he was caught. He couldn't survive without his bending. It made him think how long he was going to last without telling. He was being dragged away, and slowly he blacked out.

He woke up to see Dragons! Aang and Zuko were facing off Dragons. Mako Jumped, but he was forced down. A native was guarding him. "I need to go help them."

"They must face this challenge on their own," said the Elder man.

He couldn't just stand there and watch them. He watched eagerly as the dragons perched on the rock and shot flames straight at them. "NOOOOOO!" Mako yelled. He shot fire at the man guarding him. He whisked fire all around him and sent it in all directions. He escalated the stairs, gawking at the great fire. Then the dragons flew off back into their caves. A sense of relief came over him, they were alive.

"Mako?" they said simultaneously.

"You," thundered a voice from behind "You too hold the great gift to bend fire."

Aang and Zuko gasped and gawked at him. He was a Firebender, the truth was out. Just as Toph had predicted.


	8. Mako's Story

The ride back to the Temple was silent. Ever since they found out that Mako was a firebender, nothing was said. They simply sat in Appa's saddle, speechless. Aang broke the Silence "Why didn't you tell us?"

Mako couldn't talk. He was deep in thought. Thinking about what being a firebender meant? How they would feel about this? How this impacted how Korra felt about him? "Oh, ummmm…. I guess I was just afraid."

"Mako, I'm the avatar it's my job to protect all people, fire nation or not."

"But I'm not Fire Nation!" Mako exclaimed.

"What?" Zuko questioned.

"I grew up in the earth kingdom. My parents were earthbenders… they were killed…..and I saw it. My little brother is an earthbender too. I picked up being a firebender from way back in the family."

Aang and Zuko looked guilty. They suspected him of doing so many wrongs; they couldn't see the righteousness within him. Mako was simply looking down, looking as if he was about to break into tears. He simply sat there ensconced in his thoughts. His love for Korra grew stronger at that point. His separation from her made his heart ache. He knew that this is how they saw firebenders in this time. Is this how Korra really saw him? He thought back to the time that they first met. She was annoyed by his utter aloofness. He chuckled, and Zuko and Aang looked at him strangely.

"Oh…I was just thinking about someone," Said Mako.

"A certain someone?" Aang asked, peering at him curiously. Zuko could only sigh from exasperation.

"Yeah…. I guess you could say that," Said Mako.

"Where's she from?" asked Aang. Mako could tell the conversation had taken a sudden shift but he went along with it anyways.

"Ummmmm….I don't feel comfortable talking about this right now," and he shifted over to the right. He sighed a sigh of relief and fire came out. He didn't mean too. That was the first time Aang and Zuko saw him firebend. He only looked away.

Upon arrival back at the temple, there were a hundred questions. Mako avoided all of them, he walked over towards his small bag and sat down. He was glad that Aang and Zuko explained the situation as clearly as they could so people wouldn't bother Mako. But that didn't stop Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo from coming over. "So you just had to tell?" asked Jinora. "I knew he couldn't handle it!" exclaimed meelo. "Restrain yourself!" yelled Ikki.

"I'm sorry, but I thought they were dead." Said Mako.

"Mhmmmm." Said Jinora with a quizzical glance.

"Why should I restrain when you showed shoji air.."

"Don't say that word." Jinora Jumped. Glancing at team avatar through her peripheral vision; they can hear you.

"Oh," was all Mako said.

He didn't talk much with anyone that day. He sat alone behind a pillar thinking. He was longing to see Korra, the separation from her was killing him. He loved the way that she waterbended so elegantly and gracefully, almost as if she was dancing. He wondered what she was doing right now, probably waterbending with Katara or Airbending with Tenzin, overjoyed that he wasn't there. He didn't want her to hate him. He hated himself. He remembered back when she confessed her love to him and they kissed. He knew he loved her from that kiss. He just didn't want to admit it. He hated himself for not accepting it sooner. He could've saved her from so much. From Amon's attacks and from her kidnap. He wanted to be there for her and protect her forever and always.

"What's this?" Katara asked, picking up a book that had the words TIME CAPSULE engraved on the front of it. She flipped it open and gasped, it belonged to Mako. She stowed it away, she was still suspicious of him, and she didn't buy his story. She hated him like she hated Zuko. At night she read it. Scanning past Various people, she saw his "brother" the earthbender. It was probably just a fake diary to cover up his tracks. Then she saw Korra. She was a waterbender and she was labeled as the "love of my life." Katara gasped, the way that he wrote about her was beautiful. She could tell that he really cared for Korra. She looked at his sketches, she was beautiful. She flipped the page and read their vague story. Of how they met, how they kissed, how he fell in love with her. She kept flipping but the story came to an abrupt stop, ending with her hating him. She flipped the page again and saw a picture of her waterbending. She was a master, she was amazing.

"What's that?" said a voice from behind her. She jumped and saw Zuko.

"Nothing." She quickly replied. "Here just take it I don't want it." She threw it at him and quickly walked away. She lied, she really did want it, and she wanted to tear through reading every word. She just wanted to avoid conversation with him. He had everyone convinced but her.

"O.K" was all Zuko could say as he picked up the book and began to read. He read all through the night about important people in his life. About Bolin, his earthbender brother. He read about Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, just to make sure they were connected somehow. He read about this girl named Korra and was fascinated at the thought of a Firebender being in love with a waterbender. He was in love with Mai and He hated leaving her like that. All of Mako's life story made him think, where are all these people he mentioned? Why is he traveling alone with the Kids? Where did he come from? Where is he going? And most important of all, Why is he here?


	9. Divertissement 3

**PRISON BREAK!**

Katara and her suspicions kept growing, every day that Mako was with them. Aang and Zuko got along well with him, being a firebender but Katara's suspicions did not waver. She walked over to Toph and said "Pay attention to Mako, I'm gonna say something that might trigger a reaction."

Toph only nodded. Katara walked over to her bag and pulled out a fruit. "Here you go….."

"Jinora."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Your parents are smart to pick it for you. I would probably name my daughter Korra."

Mako's heart skipped a beat. Was it just a coincidence? Toph looked at him as if she could read his mind.

"Mako's in love with a girl named Korra," shouted Ikki, spontaneously.

"IKKI!"mako yelled.

"What? Is it not true?" said Ikki while giggling with Jinora. Mako simply sighed and sat back down. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Speaking of names." Said Sokka, feeling bad for Mako "What kind of name is Sokka, it has the word sock in it."

"Dad picked that name Sokka, it means heroic," Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah…Dad" Sokka said looking downcast.

"Dad" Meelo repeated. Breaking into tears, then so did Ikki and Jinora.

Mako walked towards them and put their arm around all of them. Ikki cryed into his lap, Meelo was perched atop his head, and Jinora was by his side. "I miss them,"said Jinora.

"I'm scared… of the fire nation." Said Ikki.

"It's okay you guys. Remember when our island got attacked and we weren't there. You guys scared them away single handedly. You guys are amazing and strong. Jinora, you saved Lin's life. Ikki, you threw them off the island. Meelo, you fartbended them all away."

They couldn't help but smile. Fartbending is what made Meelo, Meelo. They all laughed it off, remembering how Meelo fought those equalists. Team Avatar stared in confusion, but they let the have their moment.

Meelo was wandering around the temple till he saw an air ship. He had forgotten that Mako destroyed their airship so Meelo wandered inside looking for any of his belongings he might have forgotten. He saw a small cabinet and he crawled inside, all of a sudden the door shut behind him and he was stuck.

That same evening Zuko and Sokka set out on the air ship to the boiling rock, unknowing that Meelo was with them.

Sokka woke up to a strange snoring noise. "Do you hear that strange snoring noise?" asked Sokka.

"I thought that was you."

"No, it's coming from inside the cabinet."

Cautiously Zuko opened the cabinet and out toppled Meelo.

"Meelo!" the both exclaimed. He woke up, "What are you doing here this is dangerous?"

"I fell asleep," was all Meelo said.

"What should we do now? Go back?" asked Sokka.

"I guess we have no choice," Said Zuko putting his hands on his temples.

"No! I can handle myself. I've defeated the bad guy many times. I don't want to go back, it's boring, Jinora always reads, and Ikki always squeals. We must land now whether you like it or not," said Meelo in a very commanding tone, which surprised them, him being a 5 year old. He pulled the string that lifted the lid of the top and they began their slow descent.

All of a sudden the descent began to speed up. The air on the outside began was the same temperature as the air on the inside. Meelo thought fast, He waited for them to turn their backs and slowly pulsed air into the balloon, to easy the descent.

"What's happening!?" exclaimed Zuko.

"I think something is slowing us down, thankfully"

Then they hit a rock and stumbled out of the balloon. Sokka pushed the Balloon into the water, "There's no turning back now."

There was a hint of satisfaction in Meelo's expression. This was his first mission, his first battle. He was finally being accepted to go on an adventure. To save people's lives, it made Meelo feel like a hero. He was prepared for anything.

Zuko and Sokka picked up some guard disguises, they tried to fit one on Meelo but it slipped off. They decided that He was small enough to elude most of the guards. Sokka and Zuko were called to the courtyard. Meelo simply decided that he was going to wander around. He passed many cells and decided to knock on a few and yell "Hello!"

He airbended himself up into the barred windows to take a peek at some of the prisoners, and saw many grim or depressed faces. Then he saw a girl practicing kicks, punches, and different attacks. She had short hair that kind of reminded him of Jinora. She was beautiful. "Hello, beautiful woman."

She stopped and turned around and saw a young face of a boy. She could tell he wasn't a guard and he probably wasn't supposed to be there. "Oh, hello there what's your name?"

"Meelo."

"I'm Suki ." she smiled for the first time in her time in this prison. She saw a guard behind him and gasped. "Run." She yelled.

"We shall meet again beautiful woman," he said blowing a kiss. Then he scurried down the hallway, not seen by anyone then he decided to go to the main courtyard, maybe he could find Zuko or Sokka there. He looked at the lines and lines of prisoners. He shuffled between and underneath many, going unnoticed until he saw atop the tower, two guards. He used airbending to ascend the tower. With lightning speed he pushed up, foot by foot. He finally finished and he walked down to Zuko and Sokka who hadn't noticed his ascent.

Zuko was going on and on about some silver sandwich, Meelo felt like he was about to fall asleep. Sokka jumped as he saw someone, he pointed to her. That same beautiful woman Meelo had seen only a while back. "Suki!" yelled Sokka. He ran away. Leaving Meelo with Zuko.

"Farewell, Mr. Firebender man." Said meelo, while running away.

Meelo continued wandering through the halls he came across a hall that was really cold. It had strange doors lined up, that were freezing. He reached up and opened one, to find a room Ice cold. "Hey, you. What are you doing?"

Meelo quickly closed the door and the guard was coming at him. He avoided and evaded using airbender forms. Then he broke his stance and he fell flat on his face. He airbended him onto the wall just to make sure he was out. He then quickly made his escape and around the corner he saw. Sokka arresting Zuko and taking him towards the warden. Meelo scurried past the female guard and caught up with Sokka and Zuko. He followed them into the warden's office. Still confused Meelo listened in. He heard "…Broke my nieces heart…" and then the warden came out of the office and Meelo stood guard by Zuko's door, checking to make sure if any guards were around. Then he slipped inside. There were guards inside, they attacked him. Using his airbending forms he easily evaded them then he broke their stances and they fell. "What happened?" asked Meelo. Zuko still in shock of the amazing 5 year old.

"I'm in trouble."

"How much trouble?"

"A lot, but don't worry Sokka has a plan. Meet outside the prison at the point where we landed in 2 hours."

Meelo nodded. He was glad that he was a part of something here. It took him a while but he figured out how to get outside the building. He sat and waited and all of a sudden a cooler came falling down, Meelo jumped. Sokka came along and helped slowly lower it into the water. "wait" said Sokka, "It's another gondola. "I'm going to stay, my dad might be on that."

Everybody else just floated away in the cooler. Meelo, Zuko, and the pretty lady followed Sokka. Meelo thought about his Dad and what he would do for him. He would do anything for daddy, even infiltrate a top security prison in the fire nation for him, just like Sokka was doing. They all waited anxiously to see Sokka's dad, no one came.

Then, they saw him. It was Sokka's dad, Hakoda. That was Meelo's great grandfather. Sokka's spirit's lifted; He knew what he had to do. He had already devised a plan.

Sokka explained the plan to everyone, including Meelo. Meelo had a special task that he needed to do.

He had to switch open all the cells and let the prisoners out into the courtyard. He cautiously approached the man guarding the control panel. He took a deep breath in, he has done this before. "PRISON BREAK!" he yelled as he was jumped onto the switch and pulled it down. Then he zoomed out of the room using his extreme speed, making it seem like he was never there. Meelo had never felt more satisfied in his life.

He buzzed his way to the courtyard. To see the riot, Suki was jumping on top of people's heads making her way towards the warden. Meelo followed everybody else. They took the warden and boarded the gondola. They were making their escape. Until…

Azula appeared and began to attack. The Gondola shook, Meelo Jumped out onto the roof ready to face to see Zuko and Sokka facing off Azula and Ty lee. Azula was winning, Zuko was teetering on the edge, Meelo jumped to action. He sprung up into the air landed on her face mustered all the gas inside himself and airbended it out. He lost control of his fartbending and he fell, seeing his life flash before him until something grabbed him. It was Zuko, he climbed up his arm and back into the gondola. Azula and Tylee retreated, and they made it to solid ground. They escaped on a Giant Airship that Azula came on. They started for the Air Temple.

Zuko smiled at Meelo. "Thanks for saving me," said Meelo.

"You saved me," said Zuko trying to keep a straight face. Finally he broke "THAT WAS AMAZING!" He exclaimed. "You just jumped onto her face and farted. You should have seen her reaction. I should have done that years' ago. You are truly amazing Meelo."

Meelo smiled, "It's a gift," was all he said with extreme satisfaction.


	10. Accepted

Of course Mako was enraged when he found out that Meelo was taken to a heavily guarded fire nation prison; but he quickly cooled off. He had that kind of aloof personality that allowed him to easily create lightning. Although, he had never created lightning in front of Team Avatar, but he never really needed too. Zuko was telling the story of Meelo the great fartbender. He was still gawking at the keen ability of the 5 year old. He moved like a bender, but he just couldn't figure out why. The last couple of days back at the air temple weren't that fun for Mako, he looked at Katara and she smiled he smiled back. _Flashback….._

"_So who is this Korra girl, I've never seen her in the south or north pole." Katara said glaring at Mako._

"_Ummmmm" Mako had to think of something vague and true quickly. "She grew up in the south pole."_

"_I grew up in the south pole." Said Katara with an emphasis, pointing out his lie._

"_What I meant was….. she's a waterbender…..so ummmm." He couldn't say that she was the avatar, "Her parents wanted to keep her safe, they kept her secluded from anyone. She had never been out of the South Pole in her life, until she ran away. And that's…. How we met."_

"_Mhmmmm" said Katara glancing at Toph. Who looked back at her assuredly, he was telling the very vague truth. Mako breathed, He wished that there would be no more questions. Katara opened her mouth as if to ask something but she was interrupted._

"_Mako," said Jinora."Has anyone seen Meelo?"_

"_He might've gone fishing with Sokka and Zuko." Katara said simply._

_It took a couple seconds before Jinora gasped and pulled Mako aside. "What?" he asked._

"_This is no ordinary fishing trip. Gran-Gran told me…. This is a rescue trip to the boiling rock prison in the fire nation!"_

_Mako jerked out a big burst fire. He failed Korra, He failed the Kids, and He failed Himself. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair. Jinora simply comforted him, while he glanced at Team avatar, still in shock from Mako's outburst of fire. Jinora barely flinched. "It's okay, remember how Meelo took out those equalists, I'm sure he'll be fine."_

_Mako settled himself. He looked up to see Katara glaring at him. She hated fire. She hated firebending. It brought back those horrid memories for her. She didn't believe Mako's story one bit. Toph might've believed him. But he could be like Azula. A good liar, Like most firebenders. Mako walked up towards Katara and said "you may not believe me, but it's the truth about my parents. I lost both of them. The only person I had left is my brother. I had to grow up with no home, or no one to take care of us. I could only take care of him."_

_Katara became enraged "So where is your precious brother now?" Mako froze, Bolin, He missed him so much. "Did you get tired of him always in your way and just had to kill him for being an earthbender? And that girl Korra, did you just lose control with her too?"_

_She had gone too far. Mako wasn't a person for strong feelings but this time he couldn't hold back the tears. He would never kill Bolin, ever in his whole life .He loved Korra so much, the thought of killing her appalled him. He stalked off knocking down a pillar with such force it crumbled. _

_Katara gasped. She wasn't fond of Mako, but she had really gone too far. She looked at Jinora and Ikki. Looking at her with a certain shamefulness. She had just lost it. She hadn't felt so bad before. She ran after him, she had to make it up. "Mako, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go that far."_

"_You didn't mean to go that far, doesn't mean you take it back." Said Mako, with a solemn attitude._

"_I do take it back. I….. I just…." She couldn't find the words "The fire nation has done so much, and I'm not quick to trust. I've been betrayed before and I didn't want the same to happen. Some people think I'm paranoid but…"_

"_You're just being safe." She looked at him "Yeah… I know the feeling." Katara came up beside him and sat down._

"_I'm so sorry Mako. I understand what it is to lose someone you love, and then to hold on to the one thing you still have left." She said gripping her necklace "I'm sure that your brother is still out there. And that girl….Is really lucky, if she has someone like you looking after her. The way that you care for those kids really means that you're a trustworthy guy. It doesn't matter that you're a firebender , if I can trust you."_

_Mako smiled; oh how he wished those words had come out of Korra's mouth. "You remind me of her." He said, "You remind me of Korra. Sometimes we would fight and she would get angry like you just did. But right now it feels like she will never accept me."_

"_I mean she'll come around in a while, it's not like she won't because I did. And then she has too, cause if she didn't, then it would be good." Mako looked confused._

"_What I'm trying to say is that I accept you for being a firebender." That was it, it had clicked. He was finally accepted._

_End…_

Things had finally worked out. That night they all sat around the fire telling tales. Everyone was back together in harmony. The children laughed and played. Some people gave bending demonstrations. Even Mako shot a lightning bolt into the air. Everyone was getting along except for Zuko and Katara.


	11. Divertissement 4

Ikki woke to the sound of departure. Arguments spurred around her, between Aang, Zuko, and Katara. Ikki had never seen her gran-gran so vindictive. It made her cringe. The grandmother she knew would never act like this. Last night's events sprouted the riot of the morning. Katara got mad at Zuko and now he wants to make it up to her. He wants to give her that revenge that she craved. They had begun to pack, despite Aang's efforts calm Katara's mind. Ikki stood up and watched, she knew she was coming with them tonight, she knew that she had to make her gran-gran forgive. That night she hid under appa's saddle unknowing what terror's might await her. In search of the Southern Raiders.

The ride was swift and easy. Hiding under a saddle wasn't as easy as it looked, Ikki used airbending to space herself between Appa and the saddle so she wouldn't get smashed. Appa could feel something, he even stopped a couple of times trying to reach her, Katara and Zuko simply ignored Appa's outbursts thinking that Aang had put him up to it. Ikki agreed with Aang, Katara should learn to forgive. Ikki had to make sure Katara did, without it; she wouldn't be the same loving grandmother she is today.

She heard Appa land waited 5 minutes just for safety and eagerly crawled out from under the saddle and saw a large tower, swarming with messenger hawks. A couple came diving after her and she airbended the away. She looked to see Katara and Zuko emerging from the building. They were fast, Ikki acted fast and hid under the saddle. Appa growled "Shush." Ikki squeaked.

"Did you see that?" said Zuko stopping.

"See what?" Katara asked slighted agitated. "I mean first with the Lightning, now this. If you think Azula is hiding out here you've gone paranoid."

"No….. I thought I saw airbending."

"Aang is at the air temple."

Zuko was silent, he swore he saw something. "I know, Sorry."

More hours of riding, and finally they landed. They came to a ship docked and broke in. This time Ikki carefully followed. She followed them using her light feet to avoid being caught. Being an airbender did have it's perks. They broke into the captains quarters and Zuko slammed him down. "Do you recognize this face?"

"No." said the commander. Ikki simply watched, and then the unspeakable happened. Katara began to bloodbend. Tears streamed down Ikki's face as she saw the man tremble in pain. She could not believe her eyes. Her gran-gran was bloodbending him. Since Amon and Tarrlock, people were now more aware of bloodbending. Ikki has seen it, but she never would have expected Gran-Gran to do it. She didn't even know gran-gran was a bloodbender. Ikki ran off the ship towards Appa. She caught Appa in an embrace and started crying. Appa was an empathetic beast, he felt very caring towards another airbender.

"Why Gran-Gran? Why?" she cried. She sat on Appa's saddle trying to choke her tears, but she couldn't. Ikki was always so Happy, no one ever really expected her to cry, but she was.

Katara came off the ship. She had a very serious expression. "What was that?" asked Zuko.

"Bloodbending." Katara answered, practically ignoring him.

She prepared to board Appa until she saw Ikki sitting there, with tears in her eyes. Katara gasped "What are you doing here?"

"How could you? Bloodbending" She stuttered. She looked at Katara like she looked at Amon at the equalist rally, like she could lose her bending in seconds. She knew how it felt to be bloodbended on, how Amon captured them bloodbending them into his clutches. Ikki never let go of that feeling, she was shaking.

"I'm not going to bloodbend you." Said Katara reaching out to her; she jerked backwards.

"If you don't forgive now, it will haunt you the rest of your life. The happier you are, the more you will crave revenge. You will never be satisfied in your life. Even your own grandkids would fear you." She turned away, choking back her tears.

They flew for another hour or so. The sun was rising, Ikki would usually smile or laugh when the sun rose. This time she turned away. They landed and Katara and Zuko stepped off. "K-Katara." Said Ikki, "Make the right choice."

Katara walked along with Zuko off into the distance. Ikki sat cross legged thoughts whirling around in her head. Her breath was uneven, it caused the air to twirl. Then all of a sudden the soft rain turned into a hurricane. Air and water sucked up Ikki. She fell off of Appa and the water was taking her down. She saw katara, she waterbended Ikki to safety. They got onto Appa and they flew away. "I made the right choice." She said.

Ikki only smiled and fell asleep. She woke up at the air temple surrounded by Jinora, Meelo, and Mako. "What were you thinking?" they chorused.

"That Gran-Gran needed to forgive." She paused "She's a bloodbender."

Everyone else simply nodded. They remembered the feeling of bloodbending and looked at Katara, she wasn't like that. "She reminds me of Korra," said Mako "In the sense that she goes into situations without much thought and she doesn't care for airbender monk teachings."

Everyone laughed they looked at Aang and Zuko talking by the sunset. Ikki was smiling at the sunset, Jinora was reading a book, Meelo was sleeping, Mako looked inquisitively at Aang's face when Zuko said something. His eyes widened and panic filled his face, Mako knew right then and there what they were talking about. About how Aang was supposed to defeat the fire lord without killing him. Mako knew, Meelo knew, Jinora knew, Ikki knew, but Aang did not. He wished he could tell him, He wished he could tell him everything.


	12. Taken

The days at the Air Temple were getting boring. Aang and Zuko's firebending was coming along nicely. One day, everything changed. A sudden bolt of lightning shot down at the temple. Everyone jumped. It was Azula. "Quick! Get the kids out of here." Yelled Mako, as he dodged each of Azula's attacks.

Azula knew that the group had kids in the group, but she didn't know about this character, a strong young nimble man who strongly resembled anyone in the fire nation. He quickly jabbed a couple of Fire blasts at her and ran off, he was a firebender. Then Zuko came out. He fought her off and finally they met fire and a great explosion came out! Zuko and Azula fell, but Zuko was caught. Azula stopped herself. She looked at the mysterious fire nation man and shot lightning at him and he fell. "Mako!" screamed Jinora.

"It's too late to turn back now," Said Zuko as steadily as he could. "We'll save him after the war."

Tears built up in the childrens eyes, they looked towards Aang. Aang looked down in agreement. No…..No. They couldn't let this happen, he has been with them for sooo long, she embraced her sister. This is how they felt when Lin was captured, she sacrificed herself for them and Korra, Mako had just done the same. After hours of Travel, they arrived at Ember Island. For the first time….without Mako. Jinora refused to talk to anyone she just found herself a room and locked it up. She didn't cry, she didn't think, she simply thought… thought about Mako, Korra, Lin, and her Dad. She had to do this for them and nothing was going to stop her. She pulled out her glider that she along with Ikki managed to hide from everyone else. After midnight she went to Ikki and Meelo and woke them. "Ikki, Meelo."

"Who is this? It's 2 in the morning, this better be important, said Meelo.

"It's me. Look…" she paused eying them carefully. This was Jinora's serious look, not just her normal serious look, but her serious serious look. "They honestly can't expect us to sit around and wait for this war to end, before we can get Mako back. He is like family to us, and I'm not going to let him slip away just like we let Lin go."

The association between Lin and Mako made the kids understand. This had to be done. "Let's go."

"No!" Jinora said "I'm the most advanced airbender, I'll go on my glider. This is a solo mission. You guys will stay here and cover for me."

"It's too dangerous Jinora," Exclaimed Ikki.

"I know," Jinora said, perched on the window looking out into the storm. "But he is family to us, I have to do this." And without another word she jumped from the window out into the thundering sky. Meelo and Ikki watched as their sister disappeared beyond the rain.

The next morning, they woke uneasily, knowing that their sister had invaded the fire nation capital. Katara gave them breakfast as they watched Aang and Zuko train. "Where's Jinora?" asked Katara.

Oh no. They hadn't thought about this. "She left," said Ikki with all the confidence she could muster. Meelo looked at her inquisitively.

"Well she couldn't have gone far," said Katara with a sudden conclusion. Meelo and Ikki sighed, thankfully she bought it.

"No. she's not even close. I can't feel her anywhere," said Toph looking concerned.

"Meelo…..Ikki….where is Jinora?" katara asked slowly.

Aang and Zuko stopped firebending. All eyes were on them. They wanted to avoid this. Jinora was on her way to the fire nation Capital. Her mission depended on them. Their eyes darted back and forth as if wanting to escape. "Don't bother lying, I can tell," said Toph.

"Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me," said Aang with extreme guilt filling his eyes. They just looked at him. He has failed as Avatar. He should have jumped at the chance to save Mako. Now he has placed the life of Jinora in danger too. Visions of Jinora and Mako echoed through his head as he stumbled backwards. "No."

Meanwhile… Mako is interrogated by Azula and Ozai. Azula brought Mako to her father. She is pacing around the throne room "Now…. Tell me this." She said in her very authoritative tone "Why would a strong suitable fire nation man be fighting alongside the avatar?"


	13. Purpose

Lightning clashed in the sky, and thunder shook the sea. Monstrous waves erupted from the ocean, slamming into Jinora's side. The hurling winds disturbed her flight pattern. She flew as close to the ocean as she could, keeping herself from the obstructive winds. Another wave slammed over her and she collapsed into the ocean. Water filled her lungs and she blinded her eyes. She immediately resurfaced and pushed out of the water with one jolt of air. She was breathing hard, encountering lightning at every turn. Then she looked to her left and saw the sun rising. The storm quickly dispersed, going from a mild drizzle to complete dawn. She smiled at all the colors. Warmth spread over her body, ensconced in sunlight. Firebenders power peaks when at mid-day, which was slowly arriving. Hopefully she wouldn't have to fight off too many firebenders. She gulped; hopefully she wouldn't have to fight off any at all. She thought of the equalist attack on air temple island, it all came so naturally to her then. Would she be able to do the same?

Her attention quickly diverted as she approached the fire nation capitol. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she awoke in the sea of Azulon. In a sense, it was only yesterday. Somewhere in the fire nation capital, Mako was being kept. She took a deep breath; for Mako, for Korra, for daddy….She plunged.

Circling the prison tower anxiously, she analyzed it. Finally she crept right through a window, she began to run, and then fire hit her. Her eyes darted behind her and she dodged every attack. Then she took two very clear shots of air and he stumbled backwards. She gasped at her sudden fighting tactics. She liked it. Her eyes raced over the cells, WAR PRISONER 2ND FLOOR. She shot through the stairwell door and raced down ward, landing with no sound at all. She kicked the door open and stumbled out. Racing down yet another hallway, then another, then another. Somehow she ended up in the kitchen. She was lost.

"Take that to that firebender boy Princess Azula found with the avatar." Said a voice.

Jinora jumped and saw a lady taking up a tray of food and carrying it down the hall. She eagerly followed. But then instinct took over and she attacked, taking her uniform. She certainly wasn't tall, and she definitely wasn't fire nation but Korra once told her "that if you talk like it and you act like it, you can be mistaken for the real deal." She walked busted right in and said "I have come to relieve you of your duties your shift is over."

"But I…" he resisted.

"Change of plans," she commanded "Go to the kitchens."He didn't resist, he walked by the strange tiny guard and closed the door. Jinora darted towards the keys and opened the door. "Come on!"

"Huh?" mako said, a little disturbed. Jinora unmasked herself and gestured to follow. "What are you doing?! This is dangerous!"

"We have to go!" Jinora said ignoring his comment. They escaped the tower with ease and fled to an empty alley way. "O.K, now talk, what happened?"

And it all just spilled:_Flashback…_

"_Now tell me this…..Why would a suitable fire nation man be fighting along the avatar?"_

"_Because I would never serve you." Mako spat._

"_You insolent fire nation traitor, you're just like my dear brother Zuko. So brave, so noble, you just have to go your own way all the time, don't you?!"_

_Mako could only growl "You have no idea what you will amount to."_

"_I will become greatness. You on the other hand…. Are weak. You lack form and skill. You are a disgrace to firebenders everywhere."_

"_I am one of the best firebenders. I made it to the championships in pro-bending, I fought loads of equalists, and resisted a bloodbender. Yeah that's right! Who's the weak one now?!" Losing all control and all mindset, he erupted a wave of lightning shocking the whole room, even Azula fell. _

"_This man is insane…..but powerful." Azula scarcely admitted. "He needs to be locked up, he needs to go where all the traitors go. Put him in Iroh's old cell, maybe the stench of failure will inspire him to give up. But this time, double secure the bars. We don't want history to repeat itself." She gave a grimm look at Mako as he was shuffled away. _

_He could do nothing. He could say nothing. For it would all be in vain. Anything done will result in nothing. No one was coming for him; this is why he came here. To be sentenced, to be locked up, that is the final word. He was nothing, He is worth nothing. In the eyes of the Avatar he should not be spared. Both Avatar's in the matter. Water and Fire don't mix, I think history taught us that. That it did Mako, that it did. _

…_End_

"Wow!" was all Jinora could say "kind of cutting it close don't you think."

Mako simply shrugged then gasped. Guards flooded the alleyway. Jinora opened her glider and Mako grabbed hold, fireballs came launching their way. Mako shielded them until a large fireball made them crash right into the sea. They looked down as they fell deeper and deeper, then a light came. There was a city, republic City! That must be out way out! Jinora looked at Mako. They could escape, but Jinora was giving him this look. Her deep chocolate eyes said No.

There was Ikki and Meelo. They couldn't leave without them. Mako thought that his purpose was to be locked up and this was his way home. But Jinora saved him, this wasn't his purpose. This wasn't why he was here. He was here for Aang to help him and his friends, he was here for Korra. To learn more about what happened. He resurfaced and said "It's not time to go." Quickly Jinora grabbed her glider and took off with Mako holding on. They were going home.

Meanwhile back at ember island. Questions erupted "How can she get there? Why? What are you hiding? She can't protect herself! What were you thinking? She could die! How? How? How? How? How?"

Ikki and Meelo were trembling they couldn't hide the truth any longer, until Jinora flew in with Mako on her back. She dropped him in. She landed with a huge airbender blast. Giving a final whirl on the glider and closing it. With her new found confidence she spoke "What's the Matter never seen an airbender before?"


	14. Airbending

"WHAT?! Did I just see? What was the? How did you? You can't be a? Oh No, It's the Cactus Juice!" Sokka fainted. Landing with a thud.

Ikki and Meelo joined Jinora and Mako. They embraced, they were glad that things were ok. Aang looked as if the life had been taken out of him. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything. Somehow inside himself, it felt like he knew all along. Like he had a connection with them, like Appa had a connection with them. He looked from Jinora to Toph. She wore the same expression he did. The same feeling of lack of attention. "So….. you three kids are airbenders…How?" zuko broke the silence.

"Are there any more of you?" Katara was quick to ask.

"Our Dad is….. ummmmmm. He's just.." There was confusion in Jinora's voice.

"I'm looking after them right now." Mako substituted. Team Avatar could only infer that their Dad was dead.

"I thought I was the only airbender, and I found 3 more. This is great! We can do airbending all the time now!" said Aang quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Cheers erupted from the children. They formed airballs and circled around him.

"Just remember you have firebending training tomor…." Zuko cut in.

"Yeah, sure. We'll do that later. Hey! How do you guys know how to do the airball."

"Daddy taught us!" was all they said. Then they started racing around the house.

"Wait up!" Aang said forming an airball and chasing after them.

"So how long have you known?" Katara asked Mako.

"Ever since I met them I guess. Ever since then I've always looked after them."

"And their father?" said Katara with a discomforting tone.

"I don't know. The children only said that he was away."

"Oh. Well I didn't know about the whole airbender thing. I think it's really sweet that your looking after them and all. I'm sure Korra would think so too."

Toph was looking at Mako. Looking at him as if she could tell he was lying. He wasn't lying he was partially lying. He had to think of something truthful to say. "I feel like I'm taking care of them for Korra, she knows them better than I do. I feel very protective over them."

"Where is Korra?" Toph joined into their conversation.

"Training…" mako looked down "She's always training." It was true, sometimes he felt like being avatar was taking up her whole life. Those past couple of days she was always so serious. Discussing republic city or the United Nations. He missed the Korra that could hang out and practice pro-bending with them. If only he had confessed his love sooner. Maybe she would have been with him. He should've confessed after the kiss. He felt something, but he didn't want to admit it. The silence grew as no one said anything.

Zuko stepped in "Well training is what Aang should be doing, but instead he's doing airbending tricks."

They glanced at Aang. He had marbles twirling around in his hand. The old marble trick, classic. Ikki pointed behind him, distracting him and the marbles bounced off his forehead one by one. They all laughed. The next couple of days were the same, Aang rarely did firebending anymore. He barely practiced earth or waterbending either. He always spent his time with the airbenders, training them. Mako was kind of glad, the kids never met their grandfather. This was the perfect opportunity for them to continue airbending training and bond with family. He looked into Jinora's eyes and thought. She looks so much like Aang. She really is his granddaughter.

One day, they heard a strange buzzing sound. "Am I the only one, or does somebody else hear the buzzing."

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice again." Suki was quick to ask. Toph only nodded in agreement.

"No, I swear it sounds almost like….like…..BUZZARD WASPS!" sokka shouted pointing his boomerang at a huge swarm of buzzard wasps. Ironically, mako thought of the buzzard wasps pro-bending team. He had never encountered them in real life. In quick reaction Lightning erupted from mako's hand and shot one down.

Toph had created an earth shield in order to protect herself from what she couldn't see. Aang jumped to Action, binding the buzzard wasps into the earth. Toph then finished them off. Buzzard wasps brought horrible memories back for Aang, about losing Appa. He couldn't help but glance back to Appa a couple of time to make sure he was there. The children cowered in a corner, they really didn't know what they could do. Aang stood in front of them, waterbending water from a pot and swatting them all away. Katara was trying to freeze them in mid-air but they always broke loose. Nothing was working. Except for Mako and Zuko.

They used firebending to burn all the buzzard wasps. One by one they fell from the sky. Sokka and suki stabbed a couple, but they were too fast. "Aang! Firebend!" Zuko's tone was commanding. In a couple quick strikes, the firebending trio finished off the buzzard wasps. Leaving a graveyard of buzzard wasps in the courtyard.

"I guess I should really be hitting the firebending training more often." Aang chuckled nervously. Mako and Zuko gave him a skeptical glance.

"Buzzard wasps aren't common, they must've been sent here or breeded by someone." Said Zuko.

"One last airbending form, I promise." Aang walked over to the kids and said, "this one is called cleaning up." They circled around as the wind grew and grew and all the buzzard wasps disappeared.

"Sorry, we took up your firebending time Aang" said Meelo.

"It's alright, I guess I just missed…Home."

The children smiled, they finally got to meet grandpa Aang.


	15. Divertissement 5

"That'll be five copper pieces."

"Thanks." Jinora handed him the money and she took the bag of fire flakes. She'd never tried them before, and this trip was like a big adventure for her. Considering the fact she hadn't left the house in 10 days. Jinora wasn't the adventurous type, but she picked up one small fire flake and placed it lightly in her mouth. She wanted to scream. It was sooo spicy. She quickly turned around and put down 5 more copper pieces. "Can I get a big jug of water too?"

The sales clerk put down the jug and muttered something that sounded like 'colonials'. She thought back to shoji and the school. It was their identity after all. If you think about it, they really were colonials. Mako, Ikki, Meelo, and herself all came from republic city, which was the United Nations capital, which were once the fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom.

Carrying the jug of water and the fire flakes she walked over to her siblings. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Ikki put her finger on her chin in concentration "Well…" she began "Sokka came home with Suki holding a flyer for a play. And then katara said "What?! How is that possible?" and then sokka said "listen to this? The boy in the iceberg is an acclaimed production by Pu un tin, who scoured the globe in search of any information on the avatar from the icy south pole to the heart of ba sing se his sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable cabbage merchant." Then meelo laughed really hard. Then zuko went all emo and said that the ember island players butchered love amongst the dragons every year. Then you had a long conversation with Zuko comparing the book to the play. Then katara went all "Do you really think this is a good idea?" then sokka said this is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." Then we we're just like O.K and I jumped on Zuko's head squealing with excitement. Now we're here."

"You really had to ask?" said Mako who was standing beside Jinora covering his ears. Jinora only shrugged.

Aang came up from behind "This is the best way we can tell you our whole story without actually having to tell you our whole story!"

"Oh we already know your whole story." Jinora grumbled inaudiably.

Meelo who apparently heard the snide comment said "And we know what's going to happen in the future!" whoops.

Everyone looked at meelo with a sort of conviction. Aang chuckled awkwardly patting Meelo on the head. "Silly kid."

Mako exhaled releasing a tiny breath of fire along with it. "That was close."

"You think? Come on the play's about to start." Ikki squealed loudly, dragging Mako into the booth.

It started with the South Pole scene. The scene that the kids heard so many times from gran-gran. Sokka and Katara both appalled with the way their characters behaved. Then came the Ice berg moment, and out came a female wearing a bald cap. Aang gasped pulling his hat over his forehead. Jinora looked up over her book "That…. Is an insult to all airbenders."

Zuko was greatly discouraged when he saw his character. "How could you say that?!" he exclaimed at katara. Five seconds later his character said "How could you say that?!" Meelo laughed so hard Ikki had to cover his mouth to prevent him from drawing attention.

Then the southern air temple scene. Aang was a bit shocked when they didn't show the avatar state or the dead monks. It was the fire nation after all, they convinced everyone that they fought the air nomad armies, not ambushed peaceful monks.

Katara grumbled as she saw how sappy her character acted. In the king bumi scene she was nothing but a damsel in distress.

Mako laughed at the blue spirit scene. His utter aloofness prevented him from laughing at anything else. Aang and Zuko looked down as they watched the Female Avatar jump onto the blue spirits head and run off. The next avatar was supposed to be a female, but Korra would never act like a damsel in distress.

The airbender kids eyed jet suspiciously, in his scene. They were very overprotective of the fact that they didn't want Grandma Katara with anyone else but Aang.

Tears welled in sokka's eyes as yue and him shared their last kiss. Suki just looked away. Mako on the other hand stood up and walked away. He couldn't help not to think of Korra. At that moment he felt like sokka, when Yue had turned into the moon spirit. He felt like Korra, turned into Avatar Korra of the Water tribe forbidden from any firebender. Like she was lifting off into the sky with her glowing eyes, he wished that they could just be friends again. There was nothing he desired more than here. He missed the way that they would spend time together practicing pro-bending, how they might catch a couple of equalist rallies on the weekends. He laughed at the thought. The revolution was over, they had won. There was nothing more to worry about. Except for the fact that they were stuck in avatar aang's time.

He began to think about what would happen if they returned. 'When' he told himself 'when they returned' they're not stuck here forever. He was thinking that they can return to the firenation and go in the sea. He'd wake up and Korra would be there to greet him. She would look into his eyes and say…. He went blank. Knowing Korra for so long and he couldn't imagine what she would say. 'Gosh she is so unpredictable' he thought 'unlike myself.' He grumbled 'fire and water don't mix'

The act was over and the audience began walking out. He went to go join his friends. They were all complaining about the act until Toph told them it was true interpretation. Of course that was something toph would say, it was something Lin would say as well. Everyone walked inside as the second act began.

"Well what you see out there is truth. It hurts doesn't it?" Katara asked.

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't have cast it any other way." Toph exclaimed. Yep definitely something Lin would say.

They gawked as the toph onstage released a sonic wave. "Seems more like and airbender thing to me." Aang whispered to Meelo.

Meelo gave a cunning look towards Aang "Oh I'll show you airbending." Then a huge fart exploded from Meelo. It filled the whole booth. Everyone groaned, except for Aang who was gawking.

"I never thought of fartbending!" Aang exclaimed.

Meelo was glad that he could teach Aang fartbending. He never got to spend time with his grandpa and he was glad that fartbending gave him this opportunity. He pulled his wisdom on and said "Fartbending….is an ancient art form. If you wish to learn from the master, you must refer to me as sifu Meelo. You will be my humble student and I will teach you the ancient…yet…yet ever so futuristic ways."

Aang bowed "Sifu Meelo" he looked up "Teach the ancient futuristic ways."

Meelo smiled, even though everyone was disgusted by this. This meant more to him than you could possible imagine.

Everyone grew unsettled as the play went on. The interpretations were inaccurate and set everyone on edge. Then came the crystal cave scene with Zuko and Katara. Ikki was greatly disturbed; she jumped down to the first row and squished herself in-between Katara and Zuko. She pushed her hands on their faces pointing them in opposite directions. But Aang had already left. Ikki quickly got up and followed Aang.

She too felt neglected by this play. That was her grandma being placed with another person. She wanted Katara and Zuko to get along…. But not this much. She loved them both and she wanted them to be together. She loved the story of how Katara and Aang got married and she wanted it to come true. But at this moment in time she felt confused. It hurt her. She walked over to Aang and said "She may not be ready for you now, and it may seem like she never will be. But in good time you will be able to reach out and touch her heart in a way that you never would have before. If you find patience now, then your love will be limitless. The future speaks for itself, you just have to listen. You may find that what he has to say …is worthwhile."

Aang looked at her "Spoken like a true airbender." It did sound like something daddy would say, it had the word patience in it, soooo….yeah.

As they were walking home all down in the dumps on the play. Meelo was teaching Aang fartbending. It felt like they could have prevented it, but either way, they would've smelled for weeks.


	16. Future

"The Comet is approaching, I trust you all will fight with us." Said Zuko.

Jinora, Mako, and Ikki looked stunned, meelo was quick to reply "YES!" he jumped up. The rest weren't sure, this could affect the future. Their presence already seemed to be changing things, Mako believes that they were sent here for a reason. Fighting in the war was not that reason. Things were already tense; Aang had just ran off to his room. If only they could tell him how to defeat the firelord.

"Ummmmm. I have to go" said Mako.

"Me too." Said Jinora.

"Yeah." Said ikki dragging Meelo away.

They all huddled in a corner and conversed. From team avatar's perspective, it could be portrayed as an argument, everyone except for meelo where thoroughly engaged in conversation. Team Avatar chose to ignore it, perhaps mako was just concered for their safety.

The next day mako woke for the first time, missing Asami. He loved korra, but he felt bad leaving Asami with no one. Not implying Korra was going to take him in. He thought of Ty Lee, from meelo's story. She seemed to be asami's type. She was cheerful, happy, and friendly. Asami needed someone like that in her life ever since her father turned on her. Or since she turned on her father. She was very brave to do so. Ty Lee seemed almost right for her. But there was no way to unite the two now, there was a war on their hands. Mako groaned, what is he supposed to say to Zuko. Then all of a sudden Zuko barged through the doorway "We lost Aang."

Mako tried to act surprised, but he knew perfectly well what was happening. This was necessary in order for Aang to defeat the firelord. When they all gathered in the courtyard, they had decided to split up and search. Mako eyed each of the children as if asking if they knew why he had gone? Just making sure they understood.

"Maybe, he has gone to learn how he can defeat the firelord?" Jinora spoke up.

"Are you suggesting we stop searching?" Sokka asked quite convictingly.

"No, No, it's just that. I…..He's the avatar and I think whatever path he takes we should support him?" Spoken like a loving grand-daughter.

"He's not taking that path without good ol' sokka protecting him. Yip-Yip" Sokka flew off.

"Since when are you so unconcerned about Aang? Why won't you fight with us? What are you hiding?" Zuko yelled.

"We are from the future!" Meelo exclaimed as equal as Zuko yelled.

Mako calmly began to explain "We don't know how or why. We just ended up in your time. Long story, but…..were from 70 years in the future."

Team Avatar could only gape. "Hi Gran-Gran!" Ikki exclaimed hugging katara. Followed by Jinora and meelo.

Katara flushed "Gran-Gran?" she paused for a moment "Oh my gosh!"

"Yep!" was all mako could say.


	17. Finale

Team Avatar could only gape. It was unbelievable. "And are you my…. Ummmm. My you know…" Zuko asked somewhat curiously. Obviously asking mako, if they were somehow related. The resemblance was uncanny, but mako knew they shared no blood. He grew up on the streets, not in a palace.

"No! But I know him. Iroh 2." Mako responded quickly.

'of course,' zuko thought, if there was anyone he would name his children after, it would be uncle. He was more of a father to him than ozai ever was.

"Sorry, to break up the little family reunion, but we have an avatar to find." Toph yelled.

"I think it's best that we trust grandpa aang on this one." Said Ikki. Everyone could only trust the time traveler's words.

Zuko had decided in such urgency that he needed to see his uncle. Team Avatar agreed, only he could help them choose their tasks. Because trying to force the time traveler wisdom out of the 10,8, and 5 year olds didn't work. The entire journey Katara hammered questions at the kids. "How many kids to I have? Where do I live? Do I have a lot of wrinkles? Is Aang still alive?"

"3, south pole, yes…..and no." Ikki answered quickly.

"Did I miss something here?" Was all sokka could say.

Ignoring sokka's question katara stuttered "So….so there's a new avatar."

Mako nodded.

Sokka broke out into tears "Aang can't be dead! He had hopes, dreams, aspirations. NOOOO! Why?WHY?!"

Toph punched him in the arm "Twinkle toes isn't dead."

"Then why?"

"Just forget it." Sokka shrugged and carried on. June was leading them closer and closer to ba sing se. They all knew well enough it was too risky to go in there. So they made camp just outside the wall, hoping that they wouldn't get caught.

They woke to the sound of earth rumbling. They started screaming until, king bumi came into the picture. "Bumi," they exclaimed "Pakku, Jeong-Jeong, Piandao." They were being greeted by the order of the white lotus. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo could not stop laughing when bumi started talking. He sounded so much like uncle bumi, no wonder aang named him after king bumi.

They waited anxiously as Zuko entered iroh's tent. Katara glanced uneasily at mako she sighed and walked towards him. "She's the avatar isn't she?"

"Huh?" mako was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Korra…..she's the avatar."

"Yeah." Was all mako could say.

"I understand how you feel."

Mako glanced at her skeptically

She continued "You are in awe with korra, you feel like she is the best bender you've ever seen, you feel like she is spending too much time as avatar, like she has too much stress on her hands, and most of all….. you feel like you should have confessed your feelings when you had the chance." Katara was almost in tears at this point. Is this what he really wanted to hear? He wanted to know what it was like to be in love with the avatar. Now… He knows. " And everytime you're looking at her you want to stay with her to the end but at the same time you realize you can't do that, because she's the avatar and that's her path…. Not yours."

Katara sobbed into mako's shoulder. Mako could only agree. "Korra loves you. It doesn't matter what has happened in the past and who has quarreled and loved with whom. You love her, that's all that matters. That's all it takes." She was smiling. They sat in silence, they each understood each other. They understood the path that they had to take when they each returned to their avatars.

Breaking the silence katara said "She has his eyes." Pointing to Jinora, who was practicing an airball. Their eyes met and katara's breath hitched. "They're….. Identical."

"That's what her father said, and her grandmother."

"I'll have to wait 70 years to meet them."

"Where I'm from… You already have."

The next day they woke with a master plan. They all knew what they had to do. It wasn't hard to notice that the children couldn't contain their excitement. This was the day that would write history. "Today destiny is our friend." Mako and meelo went to intercept the air fleet and jinora and ikki went with zuko and katara to the fire nation. This was it.

The last agni kai was brutal. Ikki and Jinora watched from behind katara. Flames of Blue and red erupted from their hands. Zuko taunted her "No lightning today? Afraid I'm gonna redirect it?"

"Oh I'll show you lightning." Sparks of blue erupted from her hand, except she wasn't facing zuko. Zuko sprang into action and took the bolt for her. After shock spread across Ikki and Jinora's face, but they acted quickly. Together they sprang one jolt of air at azula giving katara enough time to begin healing. Azula was gawking at the airbenders. "You will die like the rest of your kind!" Fire exploded from her fist but katara struck her.

"Go hide, get zuko to safety." Ikki and Jinora grabbed zuko and dragged him off behind the walls. Taunts were gallantly exchanged between azula and katara. Then the final trick was played, they were both ensconced in ice. Then it all fell apart, azula was in chains and the fire nation was saved.

Meanwhile, all five of them quickly boarded the last airship. They got their way into the controls and removed the pilots. Then swiftly dumped all of the crew into the river. Suki began to steer when they saw none other than…. Aang! Of course meelo and mako were not surprised. They did the ship slice. Toph metal bended the ship and meelo helped blow it westward and they rammed into the other ships. They braced themselves. Quickly they hopped off their ship and started making their way to the other ones. Two guards began to chase them Meelo and Mako stayed behind and easily defeated him. They watched in anxiety as Toph began to fall. Fortunately suki saved them all and they hopped onto her ship. All the airships were grounded and the fires dispersed. It was none other than aang.

Then something unusual began to happen in the earth and fire nation. The water began to rise higher than any waterbender ever could. It easily wrapped itself around mako and meelo and began pulling them in. Sokka was holding onto mako, but mako wasn't afraid. "Let go, sokka."

"NO!"sokka screamed.

"Only time will tell you why." Then the water gave one final push and they were pulled under.

The fire nation palace braced itself as the sea of azulon grew bigger and bigger a large arm extended from it and in its hands took ikki and jinora. Katara tried to resist it but it was too strong. "Gran-gran." Whispered ikki "It's time for us to go." Teary eyed and regretful katara lost her stance and watched as the children were carried out to sea. Only katara really knew what happened that day and it stayed that way until time reached out once again 70 years in the future.


	18. the return

Mako, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo all popped out of a whole in the ice, gasping for breath. Up ahead was master katara's house. They all laughed. They were finally home. They got out of the whole and started running. "last one there is a rotten egg tart." Mako exclaimed. The kids had really bonded with him on this adventure and things would never change after that.

Tenzin glanced quizzically at his kids running happily with Mako. "Daddy, you'll never believe what happened!" Ikki exclaimed then jinora airbended her into the snow.

"We went penguin sledding." Jinora concluded in the most serious tone she could muster. Then they all broke out into laughter. All that was just penguin sledding, but tenzin did not question further.

Katara walked out from the house and all the kids pounced into her arms. "Gran-Gran we saw you." Only she understood what that meant, tears built up in her eyes. She was remembering. "Come inside lets have some arctic hen." Everyone was confused but they were hungry so they went along. Katara looked at mako and quickly glanced at Korra and back to Mako. He knew exactly what she meant.

Strongly and courageously mako said "Korra I need to talk to you."

She nodded and they walked. "I love you, korra. I know what it means to be avatar, I know what the past has to do with it. Trust me, I've seen it with my own eyes. Every time I look at you I wish that I would have confronted you sooner and that we could share the path as avatar. But the path of the avatar is only for you, lovers of the avatars all understand that. Including Katara. But they have made it through together. Nationality has nothing to do with it. I love you Korra."

Korra pressed her lips against his and they kissed in the sunset. "I love you Mako."


	19. Epilogue

Aang was sitting in his study writing some documents for the council meeting the next day. He was focusing on adjusting laws that had to deal with gangs. Republic city was falling apart and with his age there was not much he could do about it. Then something hit him. A vision, Roku was sending him a vision.

_He was 12 years old, it was the day they found Jinora, Ikki, Mako, and Meelo. Then the day they found out they were airbenders. Then the day they mysteriously disappeared and only katara really seemed to know where they went. It showed the revealing that they were from the future and that they were his grandkids. They showed the final battles and the water pulling them in._

_Then it showed his youngest son tenzin getting married and having the children. The children that he would never meet, the ones that were airbenders. It showed Katara seeing the children and knowing what was to happen to them in the future. Then it showed korra escaping the camp and katara encouraging her. Knowing that there she would find mako, and mako would find true love. It showed how korra would restore the balance of republic city, finishing the task that he never got to finish. But why couldn't he finish it?_

"_Why are you telling me this?" aang asked._

"_Because you are going to die." Roku's voice drifted and Aang recovered from his vision._

He saw katara in the doorway. "Aang?" she asked. She knew all along and didn't tell him. His hearing was shutting off, his vision was blurring, and his heart rate was slowing down. Out of all the things he could have been feeling, regret, guilt, remorse, pain, struggle. He chose to feel happiness. To feel happiness for the future that he was going to have. The future that he would be able to see again through another's eyes. Katara was gazing into his chocolate brown pools. Her blue eyes reflected in his. Then his mind drifted, his eyes closed, and his lips curled into a smile. "AAANNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" her voice became muted and faded into the background.

His soul exited his body. His mind, skills, bending all left with it. The avatar spirits flew across the skies and seas. Over thousands of miles of water and land. Their spirits were like lights bouncing in the skies. They drifted effortlessly like stars. The flew over the jagged ice cliffs of the south pole and into a small igloo. A small baby was being wrapped in a blanket and placed in her mother's arms for the first time. The spirits entered her beating heart and her active mind. Her soul became one with the rest of the avatars and her eyes opened for the first time.

"What should we name her?" Tonraq asked. Gazing into her vivid blue eyes, that appeared to be ensconced in spirituality.

Senna smiled "Korra." The little girl laughed, unknowing of the great future awaiting her.


	20. Author's note

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. This is my first story so your support means a lot to me. I know this one seems kind of rushed and sloppy, but I'll learn from my mistakes. I promise to come back to this archive soon. I'm already planning on writing a one shot featuring ursa, lin, tenzin, and kya as 16 year olds going back in time to meet their parents as 12 year olds. Check out my to-do list if you want to know what else I'm planning to write.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Princessbinas, summerdandelion, and exchanging alelles for private messaging me and morally supporting me while I was writing this.**


End file.
